Cuza Ackermann
is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Evolution. His Beyblade is Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans. He used to be a member of the German team Top Wand, until he later joins BC Sol. He also owns a cockatoo named Carl. Appearance Cuza is a boy with golden eyes and black hair that flares outwards with spikes, with the yellow portion of his hair resembling the design on his Cognite C3 Energy Layer. He has three light blue triangles painted on his face (one in-between his eyes and one beneath each of them). Cuza dons a black jumpsuit with green stripes at the sides, along with a blue vest that has the design of a cog on both sides. He also wears a white scarf around his neck. Starting at his waistline, he wears a light blue article of clothing that appears slightly similar to a Roman skirt. He also wears light red shoes which appear to be like ballet shoes. He also has a yellow wristwatch on his right wrist as an accessory. When younger, he wore a white, sleeveless v-neck shirt and yellow shorts with a green scarf tied around his waist. He also wore a blue vest, similar to his current wear, and blue shoes. Personality Cuza has a personality much like that of Valt Aoi, being generally very cheerful and upbeat. Due to being part of a team of performers, he enjoys putting on shows for audiences. He is also very agile and light on his feet, being capable of performing several turns and backflips in the air as well as walking on tightropes from high distances, demonstrating incredible balance; and is even capable of launching his Bey while standing between spikes upside down. It is hinted that Cuza has a fondness for animals, evidenced by his strong bond with his pet cockatoo, Carl and at one point, handling a snake that had spooked Valt and his friends. He also once commanded Carl to attack Kurtz and his gang when they had Valt and Shu cornered. Cuza has also demonstrated some impressive artistic skills, as he managed to sketch a good profile picture of Raul Comas, in contrast to Valt's more crude drawing. However, when in the beystadium, Cuza reveals a much more serious side to him. Despite having previously gotten along well with Valt upon meeting him, he acted as he if he barely knew him. Fortunately, upon stepping outside the stadium, his usual friendliness returns. In short, Cuza can be described as having two separate personalities, much like how his beyblade, Alter Cognite has two different modes (Ultra Stamina and Ultra Attack). Biography Background Beyblade Burst Evolution Cuza first appears in an image when BC Sol is talking about him and Top Wand. Later, he appears in person when he meets Valt and together, they do acrobatics. When their teams compete, Cuza becomes more serious and they both score a victory over each other. Sometime after BC Sol beats the Royals, Cuza reunites with Valt and Rantaro in Mexico, where he joins them, along with Wakiya and Daigo, on their search for their friend Shu. The five of them arrive at the Snake Pit HQ, where they have their skills tested and everyone (except Rantaro) defeats their Shadow Blader counterparts before Red Eye takes them all down and gets them kicked out. After the Snake Pit incident, Cuza arrives at El Astro, where he battles Silas and they tie every battle. Cuza also reveals that he left Top Wand on good terms with his old teammates and Kristina happily welcomes him into BC Sol, seeing how useful his skills are and how well he gets along with everyone. From then on, Cuza joins Valt, Rantaro, Silas, Shasa, and Rickson in representing BC Sol in the World League, which they eventually win and become the World Champions. Later, Cuza is chosen as one of the three BC Sol Bladers eligible to compete in the International Blader's Cup. He ends up winning only one out of five matches despite all of his training. Beyblade * Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans: Cuza's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution. Special Moves * Backflip Boost: Cuza performs a backflip and launches his Bey in midair giving Cognite a boost of speed and power. * Tightrope Dive: In Ultra Attack Mode, Cognite is hit by an opponent's attack and uses the impact to jump on to the top edge of the Beystadium and uses its wavering spin to an advantage and builds up speed and power when it jumps off the top edge and hits the opponent, dealing more damage. *Warp Launch: While in Ultra Attack Mode, Cognite climbs the slope of the Beystadium and then rushes down, picking up speed and power. *Eternity Launch: While in Ultra Stamina Mode, Cognite flips itself on to the top edge of the Beystadium moving slowly across it to make the opponent stop spinning or make it lose speed and power. *Gravity Boost: Cuza attaches himself to a high point or ceiling, drops down, and then launches his Bey, allowing Cognite to pick up speed and momentum from the fall. *Spinning Moon Dive: Cognite is sent into the air from an attack, it then starts to spin forwards and builds momentum as it falls, landing a deadly strike, usually resulting in a Burst Finish. Battles Relationships Carl Carl is Cuza's pet cockatoo who is his best friend and traveling companion. Cuza takes him everywhere he goes, including beybattles and street performances. Carl is extremely loyal to Cuza and often mimics whatever his owner says. Cuza has even used Carl help his friends out in tight situations, such as when he helped them navigate a jungle in Mexico. When he isn't flying, Carl is often seen perched on one of Cuza's shoulders and sometimes on his head. At one point, Cuza sicced Carl on Kurt Baratier and his gang after they were heckling Shu and Valt. Valt Aoi Cuza and Valt met after the former's pet bird, Carl, stole Valt's Valtryek bey. However, Valt didn't hold it against him, and the two hit it off almost immediately. Cuza even taught Valt how to juggle and do backflips. However, when the time came for their respective teams to go head-to-head in the European League, Valt was taken back by Cuza's sudden change in attitude, acting cold towards him. However, this only happens when in the beystadium. Outside the stadium, Cuza returns to his usual cheerful demeanor, and he and Valt still remain friends. Their friendship further improved after they went through the Snake Pit and Cuza left Top Wand to join BC Sol. In addition to the above, Cuza paved the pathway for Valt's successes by beating Kurt Baratier, allowing him to advance to the semifinals. Clio Delon Cuza and Clio are revealed to have known each other from when they were little kids. It's implied that they met through their respective circuses/carnivals, as Cuza is an acrobat and Clio is a magician. However, Cuza is afraid of him. This is because Clio asked Cuza to be his assistant for a magic trick he was performing, but it left the latter traumatized instead. Cuza also believes that Clio is a vampire, and tries to avoid him at all costs. Clio also seems to be unaware that Cuza is creeped out by him. However, Clio helped Cuza prepare for his upcoming matches in the International Blader's Cup, which Cuza thanked him for, showing that he's at least starting to get over his fear of him. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Cuza, see Cuza Ackermann/Gallery. Trivia * Cuza's hairstyle bears similarity with his beyblade, Alter Cognite's Energy layer shape. * Cuza is the first character in the Burst series to own a pet. In his case, a cockatoo named Carl. * Cuza and his teammates are part of a German circus, which may be a reference to the real life Canadian circus called Kooza, in which the clown of the circus worked for the most famous German circus Roncalli. That's most likely where the inspiration for Cuza's name came from. * The 'wheel of time' is visible on Cuza's jacket. * Cuza dons one of the most complicated outfits in the Burst series. * Contrary to popular belief Cuza's family name is actually spelled Ackermann with two 'N's instead of one N. This was confirmed by the official Japanese Beyblade website. Ackermann is an old German family name meaning "farmer". After people that were named Ackermann moved to North America the 'Mann' got changed to 'man' (both mean the same), however Ackermann is the original German name while Ackerman is the Americanized version. * Cuza appears to have a high tolerance for cold temperatures, as he was the only one of the group not shivering when they were in the arctic stage of the Snake Pit. * His birthday is on May 5th (Cinco de Mayo). * Cuza is one of twelve Beyblade Burst Evolution characters whose initials are the same as their evolved bey: 'A'lter 'C'ognite, the others being Free De La Hoya, Silas Karlisle, Daigo Kurogami, Xander Shakadera, Boa Alcazaba, Ghasem Madal, Joshua Burns, Ren Wu Sun, Clio Delon, Norman Tarver, and Kurt Baratier. References Category:BC Sol Category:Top Wand Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters Category:Big Five